


He's An Asshole, But He's My Asshole

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Nines wants affection.Gavin swore he would never fall in love again.The two suck at emotions, but they're trying their best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, for starters, I have literally no idea what I'm doing with this, it is a WIP, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't work out, but I'll do my best.  
> Secondly, this is definitely different for me, but as I get better with writing, I want to try and write something other than plotless smut. If you like the plotless smut, it's okay, though, I'll probably still produce plenty of it. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, so like, this might be full of mistakes. If you wanna be my beta reader or just talk about how much you love RK900, throw me a message on Instagram @ lincoln_still_sucks
> 
> I'm not sure how to link my account, and I'll probably regret putting it up here, but I'm way too tired to care.

An outsider would describe the relationship between Nines and Gavin as a mutual hatred, and most everyone would be inclined to agree. This was what they called a relationship, all of the arguing, all of the snide remarks, all of the threats, this was their union. It was their fucked up definition of love, but it seemed to work for them. Gavin loved being shot down, being put in his place, and Nines loved knocking the bitch down a notch or two. 

 

Although Nines had long since deviated from his program, he was still quite mechanical. He had a penchant for solving problems, and he deemed Gavin's behavior a problem. Their relationship was that simple (or at least that's what Nines thought), it was as if Nines was trying to fix Gavin. Okay, so maybe they were both fucked in so many ways. Maybe neither knew how to handle their emotions, or even remotely tried, but they seemed happy enough doing whatever they did. One could consider it a romantic relationship, or a friends with benefits kind of situation, not even they knew. As long as Gavin kept quiet, and Nines acted a little less uptight, nobody really cared.

 

All of this was fine, everything worked wonderfully. At least, for awhile. Something was wriggling its way between the two, some unwanted feeling, some emotional desire. Gavin swore he'd never fall in love again, but he had a knack for breaking promises, especially his own. He pushed away any semblance of feeling he had, hoping it would go away, but Nines kept rearing his fucking head into every facet of Gavin's life, kept making him  _ feel.  _ That bastard. 

 

Nines was becoming so prevalent in Gavin's life, and he didn't know how to feel. Nines occupied the previously empty space next to Gavin in bed, he occupied his kitchen every morning, and worst of all, the damn piece of plastic occupied his fucking thoughts. Nines could hardly be blamed for that, but Gavin was going to blame him for it until the day he died. Fuck him, why did he have to barge into his fucking life and toy with his feelings? Was he even really toying with him? As far as Reed was concerned, yes. 

 

Nines was much worse off in the emotions department. All he wanted after deviating was affection, affection that Gavin wasn't giving him. It didn't make sense. Connor and Anderson were so happy together, why couldn't Nines find that kind of happiness with Gavin.  _ Because he's a fucking brat, that's why _ .  

 

Nines knew that Reed was possibly the worst person to fall for, but he couldn't help it. There was something so appealing about him, yet there was  _ nothing _ appealing about him at the same time. All he was to Gavin was someone to fulfill his masochistic desires, and as much as Nines wanted to be perfectly fine with that, he wasn't. He wasn't anything close to fine with it. All he wanted was to be happy, but Gavin Reed was simultaneously the biggest roadblock and the answer. Was it ever like this for Connor? It didn't seem like it. 

 

Nines viewed Connor's relationship with the lieutenant with something like spite. They were so madly in love, and unabashedly so, then there was the other pair. Nines wasn't even sure that Gavin was aware he was deviant. Emotions were hard. Nines thought longingly to before he was Nines. He was an RK900 unit, plain and simple, he had no purpose other than serve the police department, he didn't have any of these stupid feelings for anybody when he was RK900, he didn't feel anything when he was RK900, and sometimes he wished it was that way again. Navigating a one sided relationship was so much worse than any kind of physical pain he had endured. He just wanted to know what love felt like, but he was being deprived of it. 

 

Connor was the answer. Nines knew this, and he needed to solve this ever growing problem between him and Reed. He approached the RK800, holding his hand out, artificial skin peeled away, revealing the white plastic underneath. With Connor, Nines felt no need to sugar coat anything. He could be as direct as he'd like, and this was pretty damn direct. Connor chuckled and made some kind of comment Nines didn't listen to, then took his hand.

 

There was a certain hesitance before Nines was willing to project his feelings, but it quickly passed, and Connor was hit full force with all kinds of emotions, thoughts and memories. Confusion, frustration, longing.  There was a moment where Connor had to figure out what this was all about, then it clicked. Gavin Reed.

 

Connor thought the dynamic between Nines and Gavin was like a shitty romance movie where the main characters refuse to communicate, but unlike the romance movies, there was no reason to root for the relationship. 

 

It took Connor a moment to think it over objectively, to try to think of what to say. There was the obvious answer of “just say how you feel”, but Connor knew Nines was smart enough to figure that out on his own. There was something stopping him. 

 

Connor didn't approve of the relationship between Reed and Nines at all. He never did, but he had to push his concerns aside in favor of letting Nines make his own decisions. It was hard, but Nines was his own person, able to do as he pleased, although he did make some shitty choices. 

 

Connor let go of his hand, skin quickly forming over the spotless chassis. He didn't pay any mind to it until Hank commented on how strange it looked, and after that, Connor found himself almost fixated on the appearance of his interior. 

 

“You're frustrated.” Connor stated, wishing so desperately that he could fix the problem. Nines didn't have the social capabilities Connor did, but both could be extremely lacking in that department. The RK800 felt as though he needed to mentor his replacement, although he just didn't know how. It was annoying, bordering on infuriating. It felt as though he was failing Nines every time he wasn't able to provide him with the answers he needed. Connor wished he could cast a powerful spell, conjure up some magical answer that could fix all of Nines’ problems.

 

“Yes. I believe the root cause may be my feelings for detective Reed, and the nature of our relationship.” That much was obvious, but Connor decided against being a smartass. He just nodded, attempting to solve the issue at hand. Hank was hard to figure out, but Gavin was so much worse. Connor had tried and failed on several occasions to solve the puzzle of Gavin Reed. He was unpredictable, which Connor would have usually appreciated, except with Gavin, his unpredictability usually showed itself in the form of harming Connor. 

 

“I will have to draw from personal experience, seeing as I have little experience with relationships.” Connor stated carefully. It was a sort of precaution for Nines, as if to say “hey, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.” 

 

“Continue.” Nines nodded, almost impatiently. Connor stuttered for a moment, attempting to put the correct words together, attempting to construct a meaningful sentence. He sighed, and just grabbed Nines’ hand. 

 

Vivid images of Hank and Connor, all of the emotions Connor felt for the lieutenant, they were all shared with Nines. Nines wanted to scowl. It was sickening, all of the affection, all of the fucking feelings they had and expressed. He wanted it so bad, but it seemed like he couldn't get it no matter how hard he tried. Connor could feel it. 

 

The first emotion Nines experienced was jealousy. It was becoming much too common in his life. It was after seeing Gavin with hickies on his neck at work, he felt a certain kind of hatred for whoever he was with. He wanted to be that person, and god damn it, he was going to be. Well, he got what he wanted, but he still wasn't happy. 

 

Connor gave Nines the first experiences the two had. Anderson was bitter, Connor was all too willing to give up anything for Hank. Nines didn't know that before. He just assumed that it was always all gross and lovey dovey. Connor kept feeding more memories to the RK900, memories of Connor pining and trying his very best, but to no avail. Then, finally, the resolution to all of the madness. Hank finally accepting that Connor was a part of his life, and that he wasn't going away anytime soon. Then, the looks Hank would shoot Connor whenever he was close, the way he stuttered whenever Connor said anything remotely questionable. It was strange to think of it, even for Connor. They weren't always engaged. They started somewhere. 

 

They both let go at the same time, Nines looking somewhat dazed. He felt a strange sort of hope. So, it would take awhile, but Gavin would eventually crack, or at least that's what Nines had surmised. 

 

“Understood. Thank you for your insight.” And with that, Nines left. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Gavin woke up, Nines wasn't beside him as usual. He threw the blankets off of him, shivering as the cold air hit his skin, goosebumps forming over his exposed torso. He cursed himself for sleeping shirtless, but it wasn't like that would keep him from doing it again. 

 

There was the sound of soft music coming from the kitchen. Odd. As far as Gavin knew, Nines didn't listen to music, and especially not ukulele music. He took Nines for more of a classical, or maybe even punk rock kind of guy. Whatever. He didn't care much, or at least, he didn't want to care much. The mattress creaked under Gavin as he sat himself up, reminding him for the millionth time that he needed to buy a new mattress. Well, it was usually Nines reminding him, but that wasn't the point. 

 

The scent of bacon made its way into Gavin's room. What the hell was going on? Usually the nicest thing Nines ever did was make coffee, then proceed to drink half of it. Ever since Nines and Connor were upgraded to be able to drink and eat, coffee sure went by much faster. Gavin opened up the door, met with the sight of Nines, dressed in just a borrowed pair of sweatpants, cooking and humming to music. Holy shit, okay, that was really… Cute? Gavin had never seen Nines anything but serious, composed or aroused. Even when he was aroused, Nines was put together, maybe even more so. 

 

“What the fuck?” Gavin asked, plodding into the kitchen. He rubbed his fist into his eyes, trying to get rid of the groggy feeling. He usually slept in until afternoon during weekends, getting up at eight in the morning was an absolute miracle for Reed.

 

“Good morning, detective. I have made coffee, your breakfast will be done soon.” Nines didn't bother to look back, and his tone remained one of indifference. Glad to see there was still some of Nines left in that body in his kitchen. Gavin just grumbled in response, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. He poured the coffee, inevitably splashing some onto the counter, as he did every morning. Nines would always scold him for not wiping it up, but he was being all too merciful that morning.

 

“The fuck's gotten into you?” Gavin asked. He rummaged through the fridge, pulling out the bottle of creamer. Nines didn't like cream in his coffee, he preferred it black, naturally. Gavin swore he was just trying to be hot and unphased by everything. Whatever, more cream for him.

 

“I am simply being nice. Is that not allowed?” Nines knew full well what Gavin was talking about, but he had no desire to say how he felt, but apparently, Gavin couldn't take a damn hint. 

 

“You know what I'm talking about, prick.” Gavin said. Nines shot a glance in his direction, then quickly returned to cooking. He tipped the pan, using the spatula to help get the eggs out of the pan. He remembered Gavin ordering over easy eggs from a diner when they went out, so he made sure to download the recipe for it. Despite the simplicity of the recipe, Nines couldn't cook for shit without the directions right in front of his face. 

 

“I just wanted to express my feelings towards you, detective. I thought it was quite obvious.” He handed the plate over to Gavin, who took it gratefully. He was not going to complain about bacon and eggs, but he was still weary. Wait, what did he mean? Nines was acting like a housewife, and trying to “express his feelings”? It made perfect sense, but no way. Gavin was not gonna be in a domestic relationship with his glorified roomba who just so happened to dick him down just how he liked it. Nope. Fuck that. He was just in it for the great sex, and he refused to believe otherwise. 

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Gavin snarled.  The words cut through Nines’ chest like a knife. The RK900 didn't know he was capable of heartbreak until right then. With that one question, Nines could feel his heart (or thirium pump, but whatever) shatter. He kept his expression set in stone, unwilling to show the desperation he felt, he wasn't going to cry over detective Reed (although he definitely had in the past). Nines had other options, he wasn't just limited to this fucking rat, he could go into the world, but it was scary. Gavin was familiar. 

 

Gavin leaned against the counter, picking up the fork Nines provided. He began to eat, although obviously troubled. He always had a feeling Nines felt that way for him, but he pushed it to the side, hoping that it was just his imagination. So, it was not. Gavin made this stubborn piece of plastic, or silicon, or whatever this guy was made of feel love. 

 

Gavin laughed, albeit cynically. He couldn't get his own family to love him, but he's got this prick on a lead, ready to do anything if it meant his affection being returned. Cyberlife's most advanced model falling for a fucking loser like Gavin Reed. It was almost flattering, but not exactly Gavin's cup of tea. He didn't want that, he wasn't into the whole monogamy thing, and he doubted he ever would be. Settling down with Nines left Gavin with a weird uneasy feeling. He had entertained the thought before, mostly late at night when he could feel the warmth radiating off of Nines, when he could feel the comforting weight of an arm draped over his body, he usually spent those nights thinking. Thinking about what could be, thinking about what shouldn't be. 

 

Sometimes it's comforting. It's a thought to play with for awhile, until reality sets in. Gavin knew full well that he was a fucked up human being. His past would catch up to him eventually, he would wind up like his dad, and never give a fuck about anyone but himself. He thought without a shadow of a doubt that it would happen. Maybe in trying to avoid becoming a selfish asshole, Gavin was appearing to be more of a selfish asshole, but he didn't care. As long as he had control, it was alright.

 

Gavin needed control over situations, no matter how insignificant. He found himself getting anxious whenever he lost any bit of control. He realized it was easy to manipulate people and get what he wanted when he acted like a dick, and eventually it just became habit. He was aware of how people disliked him, even loathed him for this, but he didn't care in the slightest. Some people loved him for it, thought maybe he had a heart of gold underneath his exterior, as if the whole acting like a major asshole thing was a front. Gavin hated those people most. They tried to crack him, tried to figure out what was underneath all of that hatred, but there was nothing of worth. Just anxiety, hatred and self doubt. Yep, definitely a fucking gold mine. 

 

He didn't know what Nines saw. Maybe he was like all of those other people who thought there was something of value hidden inside of him, or maybe he just didn't know. After all, no matter how intelligent Nines was, he was still naive. Even Nines himself didn't know what he saw in Gavin. Potential? 

 

Nines grew more and more concerned the longer Gavin didn't respond, and for good reason. He should not have even said anything. He risked too much, and it had not paid off like he thought it would have. He should have known, this wasn't a romance, Gavin didn't love him, it wasn't like the novels where the asshole was secretly a great guy. No, Gavin was just an asshole. Maybe he could be redeemed, but he was still just an asshole, simple as that. 

 

“I apologize. I shall clean up after myself and take my leave. Please contact me if I am needed.” Nines didn't look back at Gavin. He didn't think he could. He was learning to hate being a deviant. No, he was learning to hate the way he handled being deviant. Being in a relationship worked for Connor, but Nines wasn't Connor. He kept his expression neutral, refusing to show any trace of emotion. After all, he was a fancy detective bot, fucking RoboCop, someone like Reed should be insignificant. The problem was, he was significant. 

 

Gavin decided against saying anything. He didn't have much to say. He expected Nines to linger for longer than necessary, but that was far from the truth. He washed the dishes in a rush, put them away, and quickly strayed into Gavin's bedroom. He collected his clothing, dressed down, leaving Gavin with his sweatpants, and changed into his own jeans and white tee shirt. Nines had his own apartment, his own wardrobe, it wasn't like he needed Gavin's clothes, but he considered stealing one of his oversized pieces, like the sweatpants or a tee shirt, ultimately deciding against it.

 

Without as much as a glance, Nines exited the building, taking the stairs down to the street. There was a bus stop right in front of the complex, thankfully. He needed to talk to Connor, and there was a bus stop not too far from his and Hank's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, people seem to like this for some reason, which I am very grateful for. Thanks for reading this self indulgent angst fest!


	3. Chapter 3

There was a simple kind of beauty in Connor's movements. Hank was never one for that kind of sappy shit, but the more he found himself mesmerized by Connor, the more he realized he was totally a sappy bastard for the android. He thought about him a lot. Fowler must have fucking hated them, because their schedules never matched up that well. Connor took mornings, Hank nights, so they rarely saw each other during the week. 

 

Sometimes, Hank liked how touch starved Connor would get over the week, it led to some crazy weekends, but most of the time, it didn't work out as well as one might think. They would both just sleepily watch whatever was on tv usually, snuggling for warmth, and just for the sake of being close, which wasn't by any means bad. 

 

This particular morning was spent with coffee and old action movies from Hank's childhood. Connor liked these movies, despite the low quality production and limited resources, they conveyed such an amazing story. They were cuddled close on the couch, blanket draped over them. When someone knocked at the door, Connor and Hank collectively decided to ignore it, or at least until it continually knocked.

 

“Connor, it is me.” Nines said loudly from outside. Connor reluctantly stood himself up and opened the door for a very distressed Nines.

 

“You alright?” Connor took him by the arm, drug him inside and closed the door behind them. Hank looked up in interest. It was obvious that Nines was not okay, and Connor had a feeling he knew the exact source. 

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Nines took Connor's hand. Skin peeled away, white chassis glowing a neon blue. Nines transferred his distress, the memory of the morning with Gavin. Connor had to sever the connection. He understood perfectly, and Nines’ distress was extremely strong, shaking Connor deep to his core.

 

He felt a certain kind of hatred for Gavin. The bastard broke Nines’ heart. He hurt his closest friend. Connor had been hurt emotionally plenty of times, but it never fucked him up as bad as it did Nines. Nines was so new to emotions, he was like a kid, stumbling around, unable to manage these newfound experiences. Connor pulled him into a hug.

 

Nines remained stiff for a moment, then relaxed into Connor's touch. He wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Connor's shoulder. It was comforting, and Connor had the skin over his hands peeled back, pushing pleasant feelings over to the other android. It was kind of warm, and a bit like static, but it was pleasant. It sent chills down Nines’ spine, yet it was nice. 

 

Hank watched over, somewhat nervously. He knew about Gavin and Nines, and this was certainly working against Nines. Poor kid. He shut the tv off.

 

Connor didn't speak. He knew whatever he had to say wouldn't help, and Nines wasn't one for empty promises and pointless words of comfort. He just held on tight, hoping that it made Nines feel anything resembling better. 

 

“Thank you. Deviancy is still a strange adjustment for me. I appreciate your help.” Nines said, voice shaky. He sounded scared and hurt, like an abandoned child, and it fucking broke Connor's heart. 

 

They stood like that for a solid few minutes, not saying another word. Hank sat back, watching with a certain kind of fascination. He felt bad for Nines, in the same way he always felt bad for Connor. They were both so new to everything, and the world beat them down thoroughly. Hank never liked Gavin, especially after he started dating Nines. He was just a kid, and Gavin was absolutely going to fuck him up, but Hank kept to himself, as he always did. 

 

It took Nines awhile before he finally let go of Connor, he cleared his throat and attempted to gather himself. The room was silent spare Sumo plodding around the house, and it made everything feel undoubtedly awkward, or really, tense. Nines didn't like it. 

 

“I apologize that you must see me in such a state, Lieutenant.” Nines looked over at Hank, trying his best to smile. It looked out of place, horribly so. He just gave up, returning his gaze to Connor in search of some kind of comfort. Connor chewed down on his bottom lip, attempting to put together a solution. It was frustrating, why couldn't he help? Nines needed his help, and he couldn't provide it. It was always the same shit, Connor just wanted Nines to be happy.

 

“Reed does not deserve you.” Connor said in a moment of pure honesty. Nines thought on that statement. He understood his self worth. Nines knew exactly where he stood, and exactly why he stood there, but he deemed Gavin on the same level, if not higher. He put Reed on such a high pedestal. Yes, he fucked up, but Gavin was only human, that's to be expected. He was perfect in an imperfect kind of way, like most humans were to Nines. 

 

“Perhaps you are right…” Nines sighed, grabbing Connor's hand once again. He had no intention of interfacing, just wanted the contact again. 

 

“May I stay here tonight?” The RK900 asked, his usual confidence completely shattered. Connor smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course.” 


End file.
